


Peter's Back Pocket

by catvampcrazines



Series: Imagine Pydia [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ;), Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future!Pydia, Humor, Pydia, Romance, very mildly pervy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why she does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Back Pocket

Sometimes, Lydia will slip a hand into his back pocket when they’re with the group and talking about the latest crisis. It’s not that she thinks that it’ll embarrass him or make him uncomfortable—no, it’s for the way his lips will twitch, smirk will widen, or - if she’s lucky - she’ll be able to detect the faintest rumble of a growl.

And she’ll, 90% of the time, manage not to laugh when she feels his butt twitch against her snugly cupped palm.


End file.
